I'm Finally Falling
by Amber Unknown
Summary: This Story is ON HOLD! Sorry but I have one Popular story I am working on.Sorry Enjoy the Chapters it has!
1. Chapter 1 im 6

BELLA POV

I was 6 today along with my sister september 13 today was the day i was gonna see jasper and peter.  
>me and jasper are thinking that he has a little crush on my twin sis charlotte he always say hi with a smile.<br>Im always feeling like the luckiest girl in the world its starting to be sunset and im just staring at the sky."hi bella!  
>happy birthday."Jasper said."thanks jazzy."I said giving him my best smiled sat down next to me and both of us watched the sun set."hi yall!"Peter came runnong towards us"both our mommas callin'us to get inside so come on yall"His accent going I giggled three of us ran toward the house."Thank goodness yall gave us a scare!"our mommas said in and i giggled.<br>After the party Jasper and Peter left to go to there and Charlotte waved goodbye from the window as the walked across the street."come on girls time to take a bath and go to bed okay"We nodded sadly and ran towards the bathroom."Soooo charlotte do have a crush on peter."I asked innocently.  
>"What makes you say that bells?"She asked lifting one of her eyebrows at me.I shrugged."just a question."i said."Well i dont know."And with that we went to bed.<br>6 Years later Jaspers Pov Man my brother has been crushing on charlotte to long i have to get the truth out of him he needs it out."okay peter calm down its just beautiful blond-"  
>"dude knock ot off its so dang annoying."I inturrupted him."Bro shes pretty i feel like i gonna kiss her i need help i have issues dang it."He said.<br>"ughhhhh"I ran my hands through my honey gold made our way to school.I went to my class along with peter."Hey bells."i leaned over to talk to her."hi jazzey."she greeted back.  
>Later on we had gym since it was the last day of school it was just danceing the girls went to put there dresses on and exiceries while the boys put ther tuxedos.<br>Me and peter went to the floor."hey guys wanna dance."i saw charlotte and bella behind and peter gasped they looked had a yellow dress on that flowed to her knees with yellow flats her hair was piled had a dress that flowed to her knees it was made of silk with a black silk belt and it was strapless she too had flats.I took charlotte so peter wouldnt mess up while peter took bella.


	2. Chapter 2 new beginings

BELLAS POV

I was running after charlotte beacause she smacked me upside the head."Speed up char im getting closer!"I called after her.  
>Next thing you know peter and jasper are in front of grabbed me and i squirmed in his arms trying to get dragged me away.<p>

CHARLOTTES POV:

"Darlin' I need to ask ya a question."Peter asked.I nodded."Im in love with you ive been since the day ive met you your my light me life you always pull me out of the darkness and into the night.I might even have loved you before i met you i love you more every day.  
>Will you marry me?"He asked putting an innocent made there way down my face."Yes i will!"i put my arms aroun hes neck and kissed him.<br>We smiled at eachother.

BELLAS POV:

We went to a beautiful had a water let me go and i ran he ran after me he was hot on my heels.I screamed like a crazy person.  
>"AHHHHHH JASPER IS TRYING TO MURDER OR SOMETHING ME!"I yelled like a crazy thing you know jasper tackled me and both of us fell hard."owwww."i moaned.<br>"Would ya quit runnin' and strugglin'!Im not gonna hurt ya!"He said exasperated and annoyed.I didnt listen i struggled out from his pinned my arms to the ground.I looked up at his saphire blue eyes scared.  
>"Darlin' I need to ask you a question."I let go and moved so i could sit up."Ive loved you since the day I first met maybe even before i met are my life you never cross my mind because youre always on it.<br>Ill always portect you ill never leave your never hurt you youre my life now will you marry me?"He asked I was eyes were wide in shock and amazement."Ofcourse ill marry you jasper!"I threw my arms around his neck and held him tight.  
>He moved my arms and kissed pulled back and smiled at me.I smiled back.<p>

1 MONTH LATER PETERS POV: (Finally im doing other povs lol)

I had my tux on ready to get married to my charlotte.I was ready to kiss her sweet lips super ready come on alittle quicker.

CHARLOTTES POV:

My dress was on i was ready my dad gave me the most beautifulest tiara it had a golden sun in the middle of had crystals at the flars and it was triangular at the top and it was white gol it was beautiful it tied up the were in front of the door my dad looped his arm in mine and we made our way out onto the Isle.[music]DUN DUN DUM dum dum dum[end of music]My father gave me to peter we said our vows and the priest said "you may now kiss the bride."Our lips met and i put my arms around his picked me up bridle style and we ran down the isle.  
>We got onto the carrige and i turnd and i threw the banquet of roses i caught it she blushed I carrige drove us away i threw an air kiss at gave me one back and waved.<p>

BELLAS POV:

I caught it i caught the banquet!Im gonna get married wait I already know snaked his arm across my waist.I smiled and looked in the direction were my sister and brother in laws carrige went and smile ~I think ill love the idea of marrige~I thought.  
>I smiled wider and snuggled against jasper<p>

JASPERS POV:

It was the wedding day my brother on my side putting his arm around my shoulder the love of my life was gonna marry me.I couldnt wait to see her and hear her voice!

BELLAS POV:

My dress was beautiful it was white straipless and it had little crystals enbroded in veil was beautiful me hair was in a bun and I had a had a crecent on it the crecent was old and it had blue it was past down from my great great great great grandmother was traingular from the top and it was white gold.  
>I walked to the door that lead to the isle my father charlie cried again and mummbled how i was 17 and married and that i was growing up to fast i kissed him in the led me down the isle all the way to jasper and handed me over we said our vows and it was done."you may now kiss the bride."The priest kissed me very quickly and eagerly.I pilled back."eager arent we"I asked him he blushed.<br>I giggled he picked me up and ran down the isle peter and charlotte closely we go to the carrige i stood up and threw my caught it she blushed me and charlotte grabbed my arm and yanked me playfully backwards i fell on his lap he was only the begining.


	3. Chapter 3 Heartache

ONE MONTH LATER BELLAS POV:

Jasper and Peter left to go catch we moved to galvaston while they stayed in huston.  
>Amazing how only one month and they missed eachother."You know what I sometimes hate about peter he always needs to laugh so hard in his sleep it wakes me up its his laugh its booming oh my gosh"She intturupted my thoughts.<br>"shhhh here they come!"She whisperd.I saw jasper with happiness and pain in his eyes.I ran over to him."Whats wrong honey?"I asked.  
>"Me and peter ar going to join the war."He said looking expectingly at me."oh thats great...when.. going."I said hestaintly.<br>"Tomorrow"He whisperd."Oh okay."I said putting on a sad smile.

THAT NIGHT:

Jasper was knocked out as soon as he hit his arm was swung over my waist.I dozed off I woke up he was gone there was a letter on his pillow it said:

Dear Bella

Im sorry I didnt say goodbye but in this letter I will,I love you bella and i promise to write every day Well never lose touch I Promise here is my sorry I love you bye

Love jasper w.

I looked at the not and I saw a beautiful crecent shaped necklace.(OOC:Youll see why she gets crecent and why charlotte gets sun shaped)  
>It was blue and it had three little crystals in the blue.~Wow it beautiful!~I instantly loved loved it.I got on a horse and i rode my way to i got there I knocked on the awnsered it She smiled widely."Bella!"Both of us noticed our necklaces.<p>

CHARLOTTES POV:

I was very mad at peter for not saying goodbye to me!How dare he I was his wife for gods sake WIFE!He went to war without telling me gosh im gonna smack him!Yeah that sounds good yeah im gonna smack him ohhh that sounds nice!I smiled evily to myself.I heard knocking at the door and I quickly opened was bella YAY!I smiled widely."Bella!"I almost yelled in delight.I wasnt lonely anymore!It seemed both of us noticed eachothers necklaces and left without saying goodbye too.  
>"Come on in sis!"I said walked in."Sooooooo he left without saying goodbye too huh?"She asked trying to bring up conversation."Yeah let me guess he did the samething"I asked.<br>"Yes I cant believe he did that ughhhh."She moaned."Yeah me either I thought They loved us."I looked at eachother and broke down crying."I...Love...Wife!"She sobbed very on clear.  
>"Yeah...He...Life...Whaaaaaaa"I sobbbed harder feeling said I was his hours of crying and sobbing and saying unclear jumped up and put her finger in the air.<br>"We're gonna right them a letter and give them a pieace of our minds!"She yelled and ran through the got out two pieaces of paper and two quils with ink and ran over to me and started righting.  
>I wrote two very slowly just staring at bella zoom angryly throungh the after that she folded it and stamped it and crossed her arms and waited for me.<p>

BELLAS POV:

I poured all my emotions through the letter angrily and I was finished I watited for charlotte to finally fnished.I noticed it was night time and dicided to head stopped me.  
>"No way you're going out 're a lady there are alot tha kidnapp girls out there and kill him so you're staying here."She said putting a hand on my shoulder stopping me."Fine"I dinner we headed up stairs.I went to the guest bedroom.I dozed away into my dreamland after staring at the moonlight.<p>

Morning:

I woke up all the sunlight hitting my face.I ran downstairs and whipped up some breakfast for me and came lazely yawned and rubbed the back of her head messing her hair up.  
>"I miss sleeping next to peter I may be sixteen but I miss him alot."She said gazing away."I miss jasper,But im still mad at him."I said determend and we stayed reading and i decided to head back to see how the house sadly agreed but made me promise id come back tuesday.<br>I agreed even if that was 2 days away.

AT THE HOUSE:

I stepped in and I felt everything it felt like ghosts were there from the past.I was leaning over the counter staring at Jasper in a motherly staring down in shame.I didnt notice I was smiling.I headed upstairs to take alittle nap.I fell asleep when When I woke up tear were spilling from my eyes I had the most worst dream But I didnt remember anything for some reason.  
>It was night time I decided to make dinner take a bath and dinner I waited 30 minutes and went to take a bath.I took off my clothes and dipped in the water."ahhhhhhhhhhhh"I moaned it felt relaxing.<p>

CHARLOTTS POV:

I feltvery sad my sister was leaving at least I wasnt going to be alone on tuesday.I moved upstairs and took a bath after dinner.I looked out the window when I came back I smiled I always loved to look outside with bella when it was night how I missed those days man i missed them.  
>I put my gown on and went to bed."mmmmmmmmm"It felt so good to be in bed on by back.I couldnt wait till tuesday <p>


	4. Chapter 4 RIP Jasper and Peter

BELLAS POV:  
>I got on my horse and headed fo huston.~I wonder why its always hot in texas!~I thought sweating.A long while later I was finally was outside smiling so widely it looked like she was smiling from ear to ear."Hey bells I got a letter from peter!"She yelled jumping up and down.<br>"I got one from jasper!"I yelled both ran like little girls.I opened mine.

_hey hun please forgive me for not saying goodbye to your pretty brown eyes I promise ill do it next time_

_love jasper W._

I knew he was sorry! serves him right!but I forgive and charlotte heard a knock on the door.

CHARLOTTES POV:

I opened the letter and reed:

_Hey hun sorry I didnt wake you hope your not mad at me please forgive me and when i come home you dont bite my head of love ya darlin'_  
><em><span>Scincerly peter<span>_

_I smiled.I_ forgave and bella heard a knock on the door.I ran to get him a man dressed in black was there looking at us solemly.  
>"Are both of you Charlotte and Bella?"We nodded and he continued. "Both Peter and Jasper went missing we found there sattle with blood and them gone im very sorry for your husbands."He turned to leave.<br>Bella dropped to the floor I stood there my mouth peter wasnt comeing home."JASPER NOOO!"Bella yelled.I stood frozen.

JASPERS POV:

I was on my horse and peter on his right next to stopped there was three beautiful women right in front of us."What are your names?"She asked."Jasper whitlock ma'am""Peter whitlock miss"Both of us useing our accents."I hope you survive this war."She said."Now"She whisperd to both of the other came forward it looked like they were about to kiss us but they went for our necks and bited us.  
>My last thoughts went to bellas face her choclate brown eyes staring into my saphire eye had alot of tears I wanted to comfort her but she faded from me and everything went black.<p>

PETERS POV:

I screamed in pain I thought about my charlotte her green eyes staring into my blue had tears in her eyes and then everything went black."CHARLOTTE!"I screamed in agony and pain.

BELLAS POV:

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!HE PROMISED WHY WHY JASPER WHY!"I yelled him my jasper the one with honey gold locks that were curly the one with saphire blue eyes the one I wanted to grow old with was dead and charlotte stood quiet as if she was frozen tears came out and she fell on her knees."Peter why!"She whisperd.

CHARLOTTES POV:

Love hurts it burns its a stab it leaves a scar.I put myself in fatel postion and rocked back and forth.~it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts~I reapeted in my stumbled screaming and yelling.I only stayed quiet tears running down my face."wuahhhhhhhh WHY WHY!"Bella was a total chaos right now.

PETERS POV:

It burned really bad it burned it what felt like an eternity my eyes opened my eyes there was a burning thirst in my throat."Jasper are you awake!"I whisperd."Yes-"He was inturrupted."Oh good your awake are you thirsty?"She and jasper nodded smiled snapped her fingers and to girls came in me and jasper attaced them.

BELLAS POV:

Our parents heard the news and we had to move back tomorrow.I wasnt to happy to hear that.I had to face the hard way and know that jasper wasnt coming staring at the moonlight I drifted to world was in total darkness I had nothing Jasper William Whitlock took it all with him.

CHARLOTTES POV:

I was not happy with moveing back with our parents they were to protective but I had to face the facts that peter was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.I drifted off to sleep after hearing bella sob in the other heart,world and life was in total darkness my light was gone and so was my spirit Peter Andrew Whitlock had took it all.

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry this chapter is short It was hot and I was dehydrated forgive me Ill make the next one long<p>

Love Goddess de la luna


	5. Chapter 5 Please dont go!

**I Do not own Twilight.I am not the geniues behind it So stop rubbing it in!I am only makeing a plot and useing non conon couples.P.S NO FLAMERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV:<strong>

I was it was night time still and I was very very sad.I wanted to let it go so bad and I did I ran toward the forest.I got myself to a cliff and stared down at it my salty tears falling dissolving into the sea."jASPER I LOVED YOU AND BOY I STILL DO IM COMING WITH YA HONEY!"I screamed and walked back a few feet and my dress was coming up but I didnt care no way.I fell onto the felt as if I fell into some weird reason I felt myself being lifted.I was on the sand and I felt a sharp pain in my neck then I was being '_If only I could kiss back'_.

**Jaspers POV:**

I was stalking around when I heard a scream it said my also sounded like bella my bella I ran all the way to the voice.I saw a girl jump.I jumped after her she fell to the I landed _BELLA!_I thought,I got her out of there and I bit her and after that kissed her.

**Charlottes POV:**

I was sick of my life I wanted to end it and I did I was tired of being of being looked with pity and I did not want to get married again no way.I ran towards the cliff knowing very well bella did the there was blood in the bottom '_I bet she was washed like her pain'_ "IM COMING WITH YOU PETER WAIT FOR ME BELLA!"I jumped.I lifted my arms like a bird soaring.I fell to bottom it felt as if I had fell into a brick wall.I started taking over but my senses other then my vison were still open.I was being lifted and I was on the sand I sharp pain came to my neck and I screamed.I was kissed it felt very cold and I shiverd.I felt as if someone pored molten lova all over my body.I guess I was going to hell because I commited suicide.

**Peters POV:**

My angel was screaming so loud I wanted to comfort her I picked her up bridle style and lead her to a little old abandoned house.I laid her on a bed and left.I had to go to Maria.I couldnt leave her but I had so I wouldnt get my head ripped off."Goodbye love well meet again."I screamed in return.I left and ran to camp as fast as I could.  
>I wanted to cry in the corner but I didnt I was in pain<em>.'Every time you cry you're never time you fall you're laughed at.'<em>A quoted in my head.I looked down sadly.I wanted to stay with Charlotte but couldn't_.~I love you Charlotte.~_Was my last thought then all my thought went as cold as I ce when I saw maria waiting for me and my looked horrible and tearful. hypocrite I acting for comfort from my brother came running through.

**Jaspers POV:**  
>I laid bella on the bed and kissed her forehead."I love you bella I really do."I whisperd in her ear.A couple minutes after that I ran to go to I got there I saw Peter looking like he wanted to rip her head only looked somber.I came to "comfort"her.I after a couple minutes wanted to rip her head off were planning an escape plan.<br>"okay so we run in about oh at dawn because shes always worring if the sun will burn her."I said to Peter nodded and smiled so wide when he saw the first streaks of dawn in the sky."Game on."later after that she went of to hunt."Jasper pretty please make more newborns."She batted her lashes."Your wish is my command."I told smiled and ran to hunt.I nodded to Peter he looked so the newborns were off hunting with ran out out to the we ran we felt now we felt more than we could ever be.I smiled wider than I ever could._'Bella I will see you again'I_ thought.I had an image of her in my was the most beautiful in my eyes she was from the whole ran back to Bella and Charlotte I hoped in my head they were still we got there it broke our undead were not there they were left many questions ran through my head like._'Would they remember us?Would they love us when they see us?Were they cold blooded monsters?'_I was very deppresed and was emotions were hay wire!Jumping,hurting,and horrible.I was knocked of my feet because of it."Jasper they're gone!Why would they live?"He ran outside."CHARLOTTE!"She screamed her name as if she would come .I heared nothing but Peters sobbing and wanted her back that much what would I do?I wasnt the man who knew everything."Peter one thing for sure we are not going to Maria."I said firmly.

**Peters POV:**

"Okay, what do we do?"I asked."Well he things for will come after us but she will find a new person to go after."He said.I stood up from my kneeling form."Okay we need somewhere to go."**(A/N:No!D-*Covers her mouth*I mean I should shut up now enjoy the rest from here hehehehehehehe)**"Okay lets go we need new clothes."He looked down at himself.I also did the same thing and cringed.I was covered in blood,dirt,and there were holes too."Yes,we do."I agreed."I guess we're gonna have to break in someones house for clothes."He suggested.I nodded and both of us ran away._'I will get you Charlotte if its the last thing I do.I love you and I will have if you dont like it babydoll'_I thought.**(A/N:Yes,he calls her baby judge me!)**We got ourselves a it wasnt ours,but we found one.I jumped through the window after got clothes and left quickly after went to a near by took of our dirty clothes and jumped in the water.A hour later we got out and changed into the clean clothes.I sighed happily.I was clean!I wanted to humor us."Hey Jasper!"I yelled to get his turned to me in complete wonder."Yeah Peter?"He said.I smiled real bright."Im squeaky clean!"I started just stared at me.I stared doubled over laughing.I laughed with him.

**Bellas POV:**

I ran into the forest.I was so thirsty my throat was burning.'_Ohh who put me in this Hell!I dont know what to do!'_Suddenly I heared a nose in between the girl came out.I gasped as I was in a girl was my...

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:Hehehehe sorry guys!Cliff hanger!I know you hate it but please dont hate me!I made this long for you guys!So please be happy!R&R!)**


	6. Chapter 6 Impossible

**Bella's P.O.V:**

My eyes wen huge and before I knew it I was having a vision.

**Vision:**

_"Bells!Wake up!"A brown haired girl was smacked upside the head by a blond."OW!"The brown haired girl screamed._

_"Well wake up lazy!"The blond girl yelled at the brown headed one."Ugh gosh Charlotte."The brown haired girl moaned."Yeah yeah yeah Bella hush up!"She rolled her eyes at Bella._

**End of Vision**

"You are my sister!Charlotte!"I yelled excitedly._'I am not alone!'_"And you are my little sis Bella!"She hugged me tightly.I was so happy.I wished I could cry but I cant.I just wish I could remember somethings."I am so happy!"I hugged her tighter."Me too little sis!"She hugged me."Im hungry or thirsty."I laughed."So am I."We headed out and went for what we ate what we needed and we talked and walked too._If Charlotte is my sister did I have a brother?_I thought.I shrugged and listen to my sisters voice.

**Edwards P.O.V:**

My Mother was on her death bed.I was on my death bed along with her.I panted."Edward my darling please make it through."She Doctor came spoke."Please Carlisle save my Edward."She panted and her back went up and came down she stopped all was _dead_.Carlisle came to me and whispered in my ear."Im sorry."He then bit me,it hurt.I screamed in pain as I felt it all.I was suddenly put in darkness.I felt burning was it going to be worth it?I don't know.

**3 Days Later:**

I woke pain was over and I was eyes adjusted to everything.I got a quick instinct.I shot up out of my bed.I was crouched down in a defensive just stood with his hands up as if he didn't want a fight.I was so scared.I stared at him."Why does my throat burn?"I asked."I can explain what you have to do is go hunting."He motioned over towards the diir and I we ran my hunting instincts kicked in.I listened then shot out towards the right.I met a Mountain lion.I quickly drained it.I was very thirsty.I looked behind me to see Carlisle holding the tree very tightly."You know if you are hungry you can go eat right?"I nodded."I know but there are humans here and I am watching just in case you get or drain a human."He said.I nodded and looked at the deer I drained.I sighed why was this so hard on me?Mother why did you have to tell him to save me?Those were the only questions running through my head.

_'Goodness the blood seems so drinkable !I have to stay here and wait until her finishes do not move do not move!'_I heard a faded voice say."Carlisle why don't you just take me over to the you can drink."I looked at me as if I grew another head."I never said anything."He then smiled knowingly."You have a gift my son."He said._'Me a gift!No way!'_I thought that was amazing!"What do you mean Carlisle when you say gift?"I asked."Every Vampire has a all have something unique other than Blood thirst,Speed, of course beauty."He said looking up at the sky._'I wish I could have dazzled Esme enough to bring her to this life.'_he thought.I only smiled even though there was blood on my teeth.

**Esme's POV:**

After the fateful day I had broken my leg.I met the wonderful man,Carlisle.I know I am I still have hopes of seeing him again.I knew it was hopeless.I tomorrow was going to be married with Charles and I didn't love him as much as was sweet,nice,beautiful,kind and oh so diffrent from all of them!Tomorrow was the wedding day and my mother was now talking to my Aunt didn't want me to marry Charles he seemed to pushing was rich but didn't seem to have a good heart.I loved my Aunt if it had to be it had to be.I wish they listened to her.I looked out the snow was beginning to think he only loved me for my looks every time he looked at me.I never like the look of his stone cold tells me not to smile to much or not to laugh a lot.I had to always listen or else.I sighed deeply.I wanted to just crawl up a rock and die.

**The Next day.**

I had a white dress with a tiara on top of my crown of curls**.**My chestnut curls glistened in the if the had a beautiful coat of gloss.I twirled in my was strapless**(A/N:It looks the same as Bella's you'll now why now-)**A couple who had lost there two children.(twins).They gave it to they didn't want to keep there daughters sold every single thing of the two daughters belongings.I was glad yet sad to wear this dress.I thank all the heavens and the girl named Bella who gave me this dress to bad I was going to have to marry a man I didn't love.I sighed and sat down waiting for my he came in he looked like he would cry."Oh my little girl is 22 and almost you are engaged for the several minutes remaining."He made me more grabbed my hand and pulled me gently to the of us linked out Mother handed me the dozen roses.I held them in both my hands._Dun dun da dun dun dun_ The music me it sounded like death knocking on my door.I looked at my Father who was now about to cry.I looked at my Mother who was now at the front row.

My Father handed me to priest finally got down to the I do's.**"Charles Knight do you now take Esme Platt as you lawful wedded wife to love,hold and respect until death do both apart"**He only looked at me."I do."He said.**"Esme Platt do you take Charles as your lawful wedded husband to love,hold and death do apart."**He said."I do"I forced myself.**"Then I now pronounce you Husband and wife."**He grabbed me by the hand forcefully.I sighed.

**That Night:**

Charles threw me to the wall and I screamed in pain."Charles what are you doing?"I yelled."Nothing just having the best fun with my Wife."He started to kiss ripped off my sun dress meant so much to me.I looked at started to remove his own.

**After the Lemon or as we can say "Rape"**

I was on the legs hurt and I didn't have clothes on.I felt a sharp pain in my legs goodness it hurt!I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a I did I relaxed in the water.I sighed then got out.I dried myself then walked out.I walked to make Charles his I did I put this powder in it.I smiled._'God knows why I am doing is to save me and run after I powder sadly won't kill him but make him faint and get very high.'_I thought.I knew I had no other choice but this."ESME!WHERE IS MY LUNCH!"He screamed."Right here!"I brought his took a bit out of started to eat more."Esme you li-"He fell on the floor."What did you put in this?"He yelled.I didn't answer I ran as fast as I could upstairs and packed Money,Food,Water,and everything was past out as he tried to crawl and drag himself up stairs.I slowly moved around him and ran as fast as I could out the door.I ran down the street.I am so happy all the food we had I put the exact same thing in he will be hungry when he wakes.I made my way in about a couple hours to the another one.I looked moving,Horses moving Carriages,Children walking and talking to each boys chasing after the poor girls holding there dolls close and running from the boys.I might end up as husbands and wives.I walked across the street."Miss?"Said a little voice.I turned around and found a little girl."Yes?"I looked up at me with her green eyes."I was wondering if I you could play with me for the other girls are ignoring me and not talking to I want someone to play with."She said."Of lets take a walk."I smiled and grabbed my hand.I we walked we talked about out favorite loved books.I loved them as of us started to play with other girls that had ignored her asked if they could play.I smiled as Anne said yes.

As sunset came it was time for all the girls to go end the looked up at me."Well I ever talk or see you again?"She asked.I smiled sadly."No but we may write to each for you give me your home address and I will give you this to remember me by."I gave her a one I wore for my wedding took it from me and smiled."Thank you."She said."I will keep it is my address."She said then gave me her address.I smiled."You my dear will be hearing from me very soon."I smiled and ran after the group of girls her were now her friends.I wanted to cry.I waved a as soon as they were out of my sight I walked away.I was glad I wrote it on paper so I would never forget.I walked to a hotel.I got a dawn came I ran to the bathroom and threw up all my dinner.I ate breakfast and threw up again.I walked out the door weakly.I walked to the lobby everyone was speaking and eating.I last thing I heard was: "Someone Get her a Doctor now!"Someone yelled.

When I woke up.I woke up to a doctor."Esme I am afraid your pregnant."The doctor said.I stared at him._'CHARLES I PROMISE-No I can't thats bad.'_I thought."Thank you Doctor-"He cut me off."Please call me Therion."He said."Okay Therion thank you."I jumped off the bed and almost caught me."Be careful, can not have you hit badly."He laughed.I nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys I haven't updated to I hardly see Reviews :( The next Chapter is all about at the end its a Carlisle and Esme of course.I have to change this sadly to Rated M since Esme got Raped. I did say after Lemon.I hardly like Lemon.  
><strong>

**Okay Chapter was inspired by:Impossible- Shontelle.**

**Ummmmmm I guess thats about it.R&R!**

**You guys better love it its 2,052 words and not in the 1000 its like.2 in the morning!  
><strong>

**Click this botton  
><strong>

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 What hurts the Most

**A/N:Yes I know I have not updated but can you judge me?I am like super needy for reviews.I will try harder okay :P Now this Chapter I own but I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's battle Aiden's death<strong>

**Esme's Point of veiw**

I stood in front of a many new young faces."Hello dears.I am Esme ."I said gesturing to myself."I may not know you all but I will soon."I smiled.

"Now for to-"I held my stomach groaning."Ow!"I was on the floor holding it with both of the little girls ran out to the halls."HELP!My Teacher is down on the ground help!"She screamed.

One of the teachers came out."Oh dear!Esme!I am so sorry!Hear let me get the doctor!"She ran out the door._'Oh does this hurt!Oh wait!I am pregnant!'_I looked at my stomach it was round.I then started to lay down on the ground,can you blame me?

I looked up to see the Teacher who picked me up and took me to a couch."Okay someone call the hospital and tell them about Esme Platt."He looked down at me.

"Wondering what it is?"He asked me.I nodded a bit shyly."He winked."All in time Esme all in time."He the ambulance came.

"We are here for Esme."He said looking around."I am Esme."I looked at me."No worry's Miss."He grabbed me and took me to the carriage.I started to pant.

Once we got there everything happened so fast."Push!"Commanded the nurse.I pushed."Ughahhh!"I grunted and screamed."Okay dear push harder."She said.I pushed again."Okay I see the head."I pushed harder.

It took me about three times then I heard her gasp."Well Esme congratulations,it's a boy."She said her dimples showing.

I smiled slightly.I ate lunch a couple hours later the doctors came rushing in."Esme I am so-So sorry to tell you this but...Aiden might not make it."He said.

"He has Mucous in his lungs."He said."You can go see him if you'd like."He looked at the door.

Tears formed in my eyes._'Aiden no!'_I screamed mentally.

I ran towards the window where my Aiden was he had his big gray eyes looked at me.I started to sob.

I ran away not wanting to see anymore.I couldn't see the only light in my life go all the way to burning out just like my life.I ran outside and cried on the I could do was sob.

Soon sunset came over to the colors were beautiful and wonderful.I had tears.I looked down at the little the little girl had sent me.I read it.

_Dear Esme,_

_I have so much good times these a days the girls who wouldn't play with me start talking to me and they share their lunch with me!Can you believe that?Wow!I thank you so much.I still have the Necklace you gave me.I am planning to send it back to you,You know if you have a new Child or something.I still love I will forever give it.I will forever remember you for you showed me the meaning of friendship and pulled me out of the loneliness you are so will we still contact each other?I would love to still contact know you are my First ever write me back._

_Love,your friend_**(A/N: He um I sorda forgot what her name is Don't judge me because you guys don't review.)**

I smiled as wide as I if my face never said anything about happiness.I looked down at my hands._'Maybe It's not that bad.'_I thought.I started to walk off to my Hotel.

As I walked back I looked at the street signs.I looked at the Store's window my eyes sad."Aiden might not be home."I said."Please,God if you hear let him make it!"I whispered looking at the sky.

Even if it was Charles's kid.I would still have it.I walked back to the Hotel and I laid my head down on the pillow.

"NO!"I yelled and got up and ran to the Hospital."I would be a bad Mother if I sleep."I said as I hair widely blowing behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to stop it next Chapter is on it's now I am working on another now I am thinking about making a "Danny Phantom" one and a "Sailor Moon." Review for those as review my Other stories!:D **

**This Chapter is Dedicated by the Song: What Hurts The Most-Cascada.**


End file.
